Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung/Archiv2
Neugestaltung der Hauptseite (angenommen - 15 Pro, 0 Kontra) Diese Abstimmung lief vom 12.06.10 bis zum 19.06.10 Weitere Vorschläge scheinen nicht einzugehen, daher sollte jetzt darüber abgestimmt werden. Insgesamt liegen fünf Änderungsvorschläge für die Hauptseite vor: #Darth Vaders-Hauptseite 1 #Darth Vaders-Hauptseite 2 #Darth Vaders-Hauptseite 3 #Ben Kenobis-Hauptseite #Backups-Vorschlag An dieser Stelle sollte auch noch einmal ein Lob an die drei Ersteller der jeweiligen Seiten gehen, die sich sicherlich viel Mühe für die Gestaltung gegeben haben. Inhaltliche Aspekte sollten bei der Abstimmung flexibel angegangen werden, wie etwa das Special und vielleicht noch ein neues Header. Jaina 14:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Dabei sollte natürlich erwähnt sein, dass wir bei einer Entfernung der Kategorien von der Hauptseite, wie das bei Momses Vorschlgägen der Fall ist, die GoogleIndexierung vergessen können, wofür wir etwa 2 Jahre lang hart gearbeitet haben. Ohne vernünftige Einstieg auf der Hauptseite werden die Ergebnisse daher wieder verschlechtert. Das sollte jedem, der hier seine Stimme abgibt bewusst sein. Daher stellen diese Entwürfe aus für die Öffentlichkeitswirksamkeit einen eindeutigen Rückschritt dar und werden in der letzten Konsequenz zu weniger Besuchern führen (und das hat nichts mit dem Design zu tun). Pandora Diskussion 14:45, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Welche Kategorien wurden denn entfernt? - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Hat sich erledigt. Gemeint sind Personen, Spezies, Planeten, etc. - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 15:02, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Da ich ja mehr oder weniger drei Entwürfe ins Rennen schicke, sei gesagt, bei Version 2+3 ist der Artikel des Monats noch etwas zu lang vom Text her, sodass dort (noch) nicht alles in jeglicher Auflösung bis 1650x1050 soweit wie möglich optimiert ist, wird aber im Falle eines "Sieges" nachgeholt. Das ist eigentlich ein Basic was jede Hauptseite erfüllen sollte, aber bislang tut es weder die aktuelle, noch eine der beiden Konkurrenz-Seiten. ::::@Pandoras Einwurf: Das ist schlichtweg falsch. Wenn man hier nicht falsche Argumente anführen und sich stattdessen darüber informieren würde, wie man das Problem löst, dann wären wir heute schon weiter. Denn das Problem kann dabei sehr flexibel gelöst werden, da gibt es nicht nur die Lösung, sondern es führen sogar gleich mehrere Möglichkeiten zum Ziel. Man kann es in eine Vorlage packen, eine Cloud basteln, den Startpunkt des Bots ändern, auf/zuklappbar oder es einfach textmäßig unsichtbar machen (auch da gibt es Tricks gegen Google-Gegenmaßnahmen vorzugehen). Also Problemlösungen suchen, nicht ungerechtfertigt auf die Tränendrüse drücken. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 02:07, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Natürlich gibt es Möglichkeiten, das ganze mit auf die Hauptseite zu integrieren, sodass man es nicht sieht, aber dass muss dann auch gemacht werden, und das ist es leider nicht, dementsprechend stimmt, was ich gesagt habe. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit den Einstieg des Bots zu ändern, wir könnten ihm sagen, er soll die Hauptseite ignorieren, was aber dann genau passiert ist fraglich (weil die HS sein Einstiegspunkt ist). Pandora Diskussion 16:21, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Pro Möglichkeit 1 (Darth Vader) Version 1 # : Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #*Mit den Worten Pandoras: "Entweder oder. Jeder Benutzer hat 1 Stimme." Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:21, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Version 2 Version 3 # : Jaina 14:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Gefällt mir auch am besten, ich würde nur den ersten Satz unterm Header noch ein bisschen verlängern oder kürzen, sodass er entweder volle zwei Zeilen oder nur eine lang ist, so siehts für meinen Geschmack nicht so doll aus. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:40, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Bei unterschiedlichen Auflösungen sieht die Seite sowieso automatisch anders aus, sodass man für dieses Problem keine Lösung finden wird. - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Stimmt. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:06, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Möglichkeit 2 (Ben Kenobi) # Pandora Diskussion 14:47, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Entschuldigung, aber war nicht dein erster Kommentar über meinen ersten frühzeitigen, unfertigen Hauptseiten-Entwurf, dass dieser ja komplett untauglich sei, weil er damals noch bei 1024x768 überlappt? Diese HS hier tut es, wie auch die aktuelle, bis heute. Damit jedoch nicht genug, denn wenn hier Objektivität vor Subjektivität gelten würde, dann würde auch auffallen, dass in diesen Entwurf wahrscheinlich kein bisschen Nachhaltigkeit gesteckt wurde, da zudem die Seitenaufteilung bei kleinen Auflösungen gravierende weiße, leere Flecken aufweist. Deshalb wollte ich dich nochmal daran erinnern, da du mir bislang als ein (sehr) objektiver Admin aufgefallen bist und mir nicht danach gewirkt hast, dass du nach dem Motto „ich erzähle viel, wenn der Tag lang ist“ verfährst. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 01:20, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #::Es lappt nicht über, bei diesem Vorschlag. Eine weisse Fläche ist das geringere Übel gegen den Verlust der Indexierung. Pandora Diskussion 16:21, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Es lappt über, dabei nicht genug. Schließlich sagst du selbst, dass unsere aktuelle Hauptseite dies tut, Ben hat jedoch aus Seitenaufbau-Sicht nichts verändert, sondern nur Text gelöscht. Der restliche Code ist weiterhin dermaßen wirr (wahrscheinlich mit Copy&Paste) zusammengesteckt, dass es schon ein Wunder ist, dass das überhaupt so einigermaßen passt. Durch diese Geschichte haben wir aber auch das Problem, dass die rechte Seite kostant bleibt. Sprich 1. nach rechts über die Google Anzeigen lappt und 2. dazu die Boxen der linken Seite zusammendrückt. Halleluja, wenn das ernsthaft unsere Hauptseite sein soll. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:00, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # bis : Also zur Erklärung meines Stimmverhaltens, warum eignetlich keiner dieser 5 Vorschläge von mir kein volles Pro bekommt ist, die sehene auf einer hohen Bildschirmauflösung alle schlechter aus als unsere jetztige Hauptseite, aber es seht ja um die Standartauflösunf im Netz mit der mehr als 60% surfen und unter der ich mir alle Vorschläge auch angesehen habe. In dieser Auflösung wirkt Bens Vorschlag einen tick besser als die jetztige Hautpseite, deshalb bekommt dieser Vorschlag doch ein "halbes" Pro, da ich Ben noch zum Nachbesseern anhalten muss, aber ich hab das bei den anderen Poralen auch schon gemacht ohne das ein jemand anders gemerkt hat. ;) Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:45, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Stimme ungültig, keine Signatur, auserdem nicht klar erkennbar, ob das nun ein pro ist oder nicht. Admiral Ackbar 15:32, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #::Schreib ich besser hier hin die erkärung, Pro für Projekt - Abwartend für mich. Müsst ihr ja eh auswerten :P # : Ad. Ackbar Ackbars Haus 15:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Kommentar zur Abstimmung in der Tabelle unten: Es sollte ein relativ aktuelles Special sein (z.B. ein neues TOR kommt raus) Ad. Ackbar Ackbars Haus 15:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Ich möchte noch zu bedenken geben, dass die Gestaltung der Hauptseite immer noch Admin-Sache ist und nicht alles, was hier beschlossen wird auch zwangsläufig umgesetzt wird. 15:43, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Momses dritter Vorschlag hat immer noch das Problem mit der zusammengequetschten Zeile und bei Backup ist das zu voll. Bei Ben muss man nur dafür sorgen, dass es da auch einen ordentlichen Block gibt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:30, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Gefällt mir rein optisch am besten. Bei den anderen Vorschlägen sind teilweise diese winzigen Icons, die man nicht erkennen kann, drin, teilweise unterbroche Doppellinen, was einfach unschön aussieht. Admiral Ackbar 18:06, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:52, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Was gibt´s da zu mosern? Tybi macht das doch immer gut! Auf keinen Fall eines von Vaders Dingern da. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 17:38, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Gefällt mir optisch auch am besten :) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 12:40, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #* : Nach der letzten Veränderung des Vorschlags gefällt mir die Seite nun auch sehr gut. Mit einer Kleinigkeit bin ich allerdings noch nicht vollständig zufrieden. Wie bereits an den frühen Vorschlägen von Vader kritisiert wurde, werden die wenigsten Besucher sich gleich von der Hauptseite zu einer Anmeldung verleiten lassen. Daher finde ich, dass der Bereich Mitarbeit zu viele Links beinhaltet. Stattdessen würde ich etwas Ähnliches vorschlagen, wie es in meinem Beitrag zu finden ist - einen Hinweis für die unerfahrenen Besucher, die nicht genau wissen, wo sie mit der Suche beginnen sollen. Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 19:39, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #*Entweder oder. Jeder Benutzer hat 1 Stimme. Pandora Diskussion 20:11, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Yoga 'Diskussion 10:27, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Twilight Diskussion 20:57, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Möglichkeit 3 (Backup) # : Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 16:37, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Hier bitte auch eintragen für welche Lösung man ist. Für ein TOR-Special ist es noch zu früh, das sollte frühestens anfang nächsten Jahres beginnen, evt. noch später, falls der Erscheinungstermin verschoben wird. Ansonsten ist das Special schon alt, wenn TOR in die heiße Phase geht. Das TCW-Special ist schon viel zu lange drin, aber ich würde es noch ein bisschen drinlassen, dann ein TFU-II-Special und dann TOR. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:31, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ---- Es wurden in der Abstimmung, welche Hauptseie verwendet werden soll, insgesammt 15 Stimmen abgegeben, davon entfiehlen 11 auf Bens Vorschlag, der damit die absolute Mehrheit erhielt. In der Abstimmung bezüglich des Specials wurden die Vorschläge "kein Special" und "TCW" eindeutig abgelehnt. "TOR" erhiet 5 Pros und ein Kontra, ein nicht näher deffiniertes, anderes Special 9 Pros. Von daher sollten zunächst Konkrete Vorschläge über dieses andere Special erstellt werden und anschließend über diese und das TOR-Special abgestimmt werden. Admiral Ackbar 11:34, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ''Assistent gesucht''-Portal (angenommen - 12 Pro, 4 Kontra, 2 Neutral) Diese Abstimmung lief vom 23.07.2010 bis zum 30.7.2010 Da sich in der Diskussion nicht mehr viel tut, stelle ich hiermit den Vorschlag zur Einrichtung eines „Assistent gesucht“-Portals (Name steht noch nicht fest) zur Abstimmung. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 00:57, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Pro # : Ein solches Portal hilft neuen Benutzern sich optimal in die Community einzuklinken, da sie auf Grund der größeren Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Nutzern dieses Portals beispielsweise weniger Stubs produzieren. Damit stoßen sie nicht auf Ablehnung durch schlechte oder unvollständige Arbeiten innerhalb der Jedipedia. Ich sehe darin einen großen Vorteil für die komplette Nutzerschaft, da sich so die Zahlen der aktiven Mitglieder erhöhen werden und wir somit höhere Qualität und Quantität erreichen. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 00:57, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Yoga 'Diskussion 06:11, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : 'Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:42, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Eine sehr gute Idee!--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 09:25, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : eine Gute Idee. Wenn nurmal unsere Benutzerschaft auch ma was neues zulassen würde. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 11:41, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 12:20, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Juno|''Diskussion]] 12:27, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # :--Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 14:46, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Das ist eine super Idee. Als ich grade wieder an Luke und Leia was gemacht habe, wollte ich auch Leute finden, die mir zB. mit Rebel Force aushelfen könnten. In der Ferienzeit käme mir das ab und zu auch ganz recht, wenn ich Lust habe, was zu schreiben, aber keine Ahnung habe, wo jemand Hilfe braucht. Sollte die Praxis nicht funktionieren, ist es ja auch nicht so schlimm, das Portal wieder zu entfernen. Jaina 14:18, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Eine Chance sollten wir dem Portal geben. Sollte es, wie Jaina sagte, in der Praxis nicht funktionnieren, kann man immer noch über die Abschaffung diskutieren. – Andro Admin · Disku 10:43, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Ich denke auch man sollte dem eine Chance geben. Gruß Boba Fett123 14:35, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : find ich eine gute idee--Commander Cody CC-2224 14:39, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra # : 00:59, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Wie schon gesagt. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 01:08, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #*Du schriebest in deinem Kommentar zum Vorschlag, dass du bei wachsender Nutzerschaft eine Chance für das Portal siehst. Das Ding ist nur, dass ich glaube, dass dieses Portal gerade der Schlüssel zu einer solchen ist. ''Siehe oben.[[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 01:17, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #*Es ist imho eher unwahrscheinlich, dass neue Benutzer durch ein solches Portal eher bleiben werden. Neue Benutzer sind erstmal genug mit sich selber beschäftigt. Wenn sie schon die Ersten Schritte nicht lesen, wieso sollten sie dann genau dieses Portal begutachten, bevor sie mit schreiben anfangen. Stubs werden imo aber genauso geschrieben werden, vielleich sogar noch mehr, weil die Benutzer dann diesen Stub schreiben und ihn da eintragen und dann denken, damit wäre das erledigt, weil man hat ja andere dazu aufgefordert, das zu verbessern. Das soll nicht heissen, das ich das Portal für unnötig halte, aber es wird imo nicht dazu dienen neue Benutzer besser zu binden. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 08:49, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #*Im Grunde lernen die meisten Leute durch Try&Error und Beobachtung der Letzten Änderungen mehr, als wenn sie sich durch Unmengen an Text walzen müssen, wo sie doch eigentlich nur in einem freiwilligen Projekt mitschreiben wollen. Zum Nutzen: Generell werden Stubs immer noch gelöscht, daran ändert dieses Portal nichts. Stattdessen ist das eher eine Idee Richtung größerer, zeitversetzter Partnerarbeit bei unvollständigen Artikeln. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 12:20, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #*Ich verstehe nicht so ganz, wie diese Aussage zu meiner Aussage passt. Dieses Portal wird nichts daran ändern, dass die Leute, die keine Lust haben, die Regeln kennen zu lernen, das auch nicht machen werden. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 14:32, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #*Das war nicht unbedingt nur auf dich bezogen Brawl. Lediglich eine Anmerkung hierzu, dass Personen praktisch besser lernen als alles zu lesen und das Stubs weiterhin gelöscht werden. Daher stimme ich dir bei deinem letzten Satz zu. Vollkommenen Neulingen wird das Portal nicht helfen, jedoch kleineren schreibwilligen Nutzern mit wenigen Quellen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 15:12, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #* Ausserdem Brawl ist dieses #portal nicht dazu gedacht Leuten Regeln beizubringen oder das die Leute sich die Regeln durchlesen. -- möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:58, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #*Wenn die DAUs sich die für sie gemachten Hilfeseiten nicht durchlesen, wenn die DAUs dazu aufgefordert werden, die Regeln eines für sie gemachten Portals zu beachten - glaubt ihr, den DAU interessiert das? Glaubt ihr tatsächlich, dass hierdurch überhaupt irgendetwas vorangebracht wird? Warum kann man nicht wie bisher auf Diskussionsseiten um Hilfe bitten? Warum muss es immer ein neues dummes Portal sein, das gepflegt werden muss? Wenn ihr das machen wollt - tut es. Aber ich werde dafür keinen Finger rühren. 16:10, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) #*Ich möchte mal klarstellen, dass es hier nicht um irgendwelche Regeln oder DAU´s geht. Es geht viel mehr darum Benutzer zu finden, die die gewünschten oder fehlenden Quellen besitzen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wenn das ganze nicht den gewünschten Erfolg bringt, muss halt das Portal dann wieder zu Grabe getragen werden. Aber ich denke, dass es ein Versuch wert ist. 'Yoga Diskussion 17:38, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:27, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Bei weitem noch zu früh. Leider! Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:45, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend # : Es muss natürlich auch immer ein Wille in der Community da sein, solche Ideen dann auch in der Praxis zu nutzen, sprich die „Exekutive“ ist gefragt. Ansonsten bleibt es nur eine gute Idee, so wie die KQ-, UQ- und Neuer Stub-Vorlagen, anstelle welcher die Artikel jetzt einfach schnell in die Tonne gedroschen werden. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:01, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) # : Ich denke nicht, das dieses Portal sinnvoll ist, aber einen Versuch kann man sicher unternehmen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 11:15, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ---- Die Abstimmenden haben sich mit 11 Pro-, 4 Kontra und 2 Neutral-Stimmen für das Portal entschieden. Somit wird es in der nächsten Zeit eingerichtet werden. Verbesserungsvorschläge sind trotzdem immer willkommen. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 01:13, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Quellenangaben in Artikeln aus der Realität (abgelehnt – 7 Pro, 9 Kontra, 2 Neutral) Diese Abstimmung lief vom 11.08.2010 bis zum 18.08.2010 Da das Thema schon reichlich diskutiert wurde hier nun die Abstimmung darüber ob für Artikel aus der Realität Quellenangaben Pflicht sein sollen. Des Weiteren bitte auch eintragen welche Überschrift für die Angabe verwendet werden soll. Weitere Ideen sind natürlich gewünscht. Yoga 'Diskussion 20:06, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Pro # : Siehe meinen Kommentar in der Diskussion 'Yoga 'Diskussion 20:06, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Selbiges hier. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 20:08, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Ohne Quellen kann man alles hinschreiben, was man möchte, und das ist nicht in meinem Interesse. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:10, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : gut--Commander Cody CC-2224 20:15, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, bei Artikeln zur Realität Schwachsinn reinzuschreiben bzw. schlampig zu sein, da Fehler in den Artikeln unserem Image enorm schaden können. Wie genau das nun aussieht, sei es nun in der Zusammenfassung oder im Wikitext, ist nicht so wichtig wie die Tatsache dass Quellen angegeben werden. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 21:38, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:25, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Als Ausschlaggebender natürlich ein Pro. Kit Diskussion 01:20, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra # : Ich denke nicht, dass die Realitäts-Artikel innerhalb der Jedipedia solche Ausmaße angenommen haben, dass man Quellen deratig zur Pflicht machen muss; zum einen bleibt da die Nachprüfbarkeit (ich zitiere Moddi: Wie ich soll mir die quellen beschaffen? Du verlangst, dass sich z.B. ein 12-jähriger ein 50€ teurers Buch über "Die Geschichte des Fernsehens" kauft, nur damit er einen artikel über Pro7 schreiben kann ....), die, vor allem bei schriftlichen Quellen, nicht unbedingt gegeben ist, zum anderen dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass es auch meist nur sehr einfache Artikel der Realität sind, bei denen einfache Weblinks schon von vornerein als Beleg anzufinden sind. Die Realitätsartikel in der Jedipedia beschränken sich einzig und alleine auf den Bezug zu Star Wars; dass Regina Winter eine Menge Bücher übersetzt hat, habe ich nicht von einer Internetseite, einer Sekundärquelle, das ist einfach Fakt und als Literaturliste jetzt die Bücher anzugeben, die ich darüber als ihre Werke angeführt habe, als die, die von ihr übersetzt haben, erschließt sich mir nicht völlig. Auch die Sache, die Modgamers mit den Liedtexten angesprochen hat. Ich habe den Eindurck, dass dieses Ganz-oder-gar-nicht-Konzept noch ein wenig mehr ausgearbeitet werden muss, deshalb: Kontra. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 22:32, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) #:Beide "Argumente" sind aber keine. Zum Ersten: Erstens muss sich ein 12 jähriger auch ein Star Wars-Buch kaufen, wenn er hier Artikel schreiben will – erkenne da keinen wirklichen Unterschied. Zweitens kann er auch nach seriösen Quellen im Internet schauen, und wenn er auf Pro7 selbst surft und sich dort die Belege holt. Zum Zweiten: Da hat OWK alles weitere zu gesagt. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 23:08, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) #::Was Moddi da geschrieben hat ist völliger Quatsch, wo er mal wieder zu viel reininterpretiert hat. Es geht hier darum, dass man die Quellen zur Erstellung des Artikels angibt, und nicht darum, die Seriösität der Quellen zu bewerten. Ein Anschaffen von Fachliteratur zur Artikelerstellung bzw. ähnliche Szenarien in der Art sind und werden auch nie nötig sein. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 23:57, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) #:::Wieso ist es eigentlich zur Unsitte geworden, die Beiträge von Leuten, die sich gegen einen Vorschlag ausgesprochen haben, zu kommentieren? Ich kann ja verstehen, wenn jemanden meine Meinung nicht passt, aber es ist meine Meinung, nach der ich stimme. Akzeptiert es bitte und versucht bitte nicht, sie schlecht zu machen, in dem Punkte aufgezählt werden, die jemand als Gegenargument gebracht hat. Weder ist das hier von Nutzen (ich habe meine Stimme ja schon gegeben), noch ist das die feine Art. Wir sind hier nicht mehr auf der Diskussionsseite, also verhaltet euch bitte auch so. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 01:31, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : 14:04, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : – Andro Admin · Disku 14:36, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 15:39, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:14, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Pandora 16:40, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 01:01, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Kosten/Nutzen-Rechnung nicht annähernd gegeben. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 18:20, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 10:09, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend # : Also bei diesem „Vorschlag“ ist es etwas daneben, eine Abstimmung zu machen, weil man hier meiner Meinung nach nicht direkt Pro oder Kontra sagen kann. Wie Kyle schon in den Vorschlägen geschrieben hat, sollte man Dinge oder Funktionsweisen (insb. aus der Filmtechnik) nicht noch mit Quellen belegen müssen, weil man solche Sachen als ''gegeben betrachten kann. Dass das Blau eines Blue-Screens später durch Effekte ersetzt wird, ist eine Tatsache, die so als gegeben betrachtet werden kann. Anders sieht es bei aktuellen Ankündigungen oder Anekdoten aus dem Bereich Hinter den Kulissen aus, die meiner Meinung eine Quelle benötigen. Vor allem: Was soll diese Tabelle da unten? Wenn etwas ein Weblink ist, dann ist es ein Weblink und wenn es Literatur ist ist es Literatur. Unter „Siehe auch“ fallen Links, die zu anderen Artikeln in Jedipedia führen und ist ein Teil der Jedipedia-internen Benutzerführung, aber kein Quellenabschnitt. JP-Artikel sind nämlich keine Quellen. Da gibt es keine Bezeichnung zu bevorzugen, denn das ist alles was anderes.--Anakin Skywalker 21:17, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Meiner Meinung nach ist es unötig Artikel aus der Realität mit Quellen zu belegen. Da aber dann jeder etwas reinschreiben könnte sollte man einfach einen oder mehrere Weblinks einfügen die dann den Artikel einigermassen mit Quellen abecken. Ausserdem würde es dauern bis man alle Artikel aus der Realität mit Quellen belegen würde. Also Neutral--Boba F. 08:41, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Hier bitte auch eintragen welche Überschrift bevorzugt wird (Mehrfachnennungen möglich). ---- Mit 7 Für- und 9 Gegen- und 2 neutralen Stimmen wurden dieser Vorschlag abgelehnt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:30, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Trailer zu TCW Staffel 3 (angenommen - 8 Pro, 3 Kontra) Diese Abstimmung lief vom 16.08.2010 bis zum 23.08.2010 Da inzwischen die Frist von einer Woche um ist, anscheinend kein Diskussionsbedarf mehr besteht und heute erneut ein Artikel mit Trailer-Informationen erstellt worden ist, möchte ich den Vorschlag Andros jetzt zur Abstimmung stellen. Es geht darum, dass keine Artikel mehr verfasst werden dürfen, die nur Trailer als Quellenangaben haben, da diese Informationen unzuverlässig sind. Bestehende Artikel, die aus solchen Quellen bestehen, werden – sofern der Vorschlag angenommen wird – gelöscht und dürfen erst mit zuverlässigem Quellenmaterial, also den ausgestrahlten Episoden, wieder erstellt werden. Dadurch soll die Zuverlässigkeit der Informationen sichergestellt und im Gegenzug das Verbreiten von möglichen Falschinformationen unterbunden werden. Die Regelung wird natürlich auch für alle folgenden Staffel gelten. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:00, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Pro # : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:00, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 18:40, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : – Andro Admin · Disku 00:12, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Sehe ich keinen Nutzen drin. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 00:57, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 18:33, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Twilight Diskussion 00:13, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 15:29, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : 'Kit' Diskussion 17:28, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra # : Nein. Wie gesagt, solange ich keine Risen-Spekulation über evtl. Schicksale usw. mache, ist das einfach eine Spoiler-Info. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:02, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Obwohl ich nicht oft einer MEinung mit Nahdar bin, finde ich auch das man die Artiel nach erscheinen der Episode erneuern kann. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 09:59, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) # : Man sollte natürlich den Trailer und nicht die Episode als Quelle angeben, aber wenn man das tut sehe ich kein Problem darin, die Infos einzufügen. [[Benutzer:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:55, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend ---- Mit 8 Für- und 3 Gegenstimmen wurde der Vorschlag angenommen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 13:29, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Erweiterung der Jediquote (angenommen - 9 Pro, 0 Kontra) Diese Abstimmung lief vom 20.10.2010 bis zum 27.10.2010 Dann möchte ich hier mal diesen Vorschlag zur Abstimmung stellen, da es keine Probleme mehr zu geben scheint. Es geht darum, die Jediquote-Seiten auch auf andere Objekte als nur Personen auszuweiten und dementsprechend auch die Formulierung der Regularien auf der Jediquote-Seite allgemeiner zu formulieren, wozu Pandora bereits einen Textvorschlag gemacht hat; dieser würde im Falle einer erfolgreichen Abstimmung wahrscheinlich übernommen werden. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:06, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Pro # : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:06, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) # : – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:07, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) # : Da ich gerade am Artikel über die Droiden hänge und es als sinnvoll betrachte, auch eine Quote über Droiden im Allgemeinen zu haben, stimme ich auch dafür.Darth Hate 13:14, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) # : Yoga 'Diskussion 18:28, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) # : Schaden kann es sicher nicht--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 18:38, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) # : 'Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:11, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) # : Twilight Diskussion 19:19, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) # : Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 19:35, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) # : – Andro A • Disku 20:34, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Mit 9 Prostimmen und keiner Gegenstimme wurde der Vorschlag einstimmig angenommen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:53, 30. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Vorlage für geschnitten Inhalt (abgelehnt - 6 Pro, 4 Kontra, 2 Neutral) Diese Abstimmung lief vom 5.02.2011 bis zum 19.02.2011 Ich schlage hiermit zur Abstimmung die Einführung einer Vorlage bzw. mehrerer Vorlagen zum Kennzeichnen von geschnittenen Inhalten vor. Wie sich im Laufe der Diskussion ja gezeigt hat, ist die Meinung darüber geteilt, aber die Abstimmung wird ja zeigen, wohin die Reise geht. Ich fasse mal die Punkte zusammen, was die Diskussion gebracht hat, falls ich einen vergessen haben sollte, darf man ihn gern hinzufügen, dasselbe gilt für Vorschläge zum Aussehen der Vorlagen – so wie sie gerade sind, ist es nur ein kreativer Vorschlag, dass man sich etwa vorstellen kann, wie sie aussehen könnte. Wofür sollte die Kennzeichnungspflicht gelten: # Abgesagte Romane, und alle Artikel, die auf ihnen beruhen. (z.B. Blood Oath, ...) # Cover und Coverentwürfe der abgesagten Romane. # Abgesagte Kurzgeschichten und alle Artikel, die auf ihnen beruhen. (z.B. Emanations of Darkness, ...) # Es wäre auch möglich, Kurzgeschichten, die einmal abgesagt wurden und später dennoch veröffentlicht wurden, mit einer cut-Ära zusätzlich zu kennzeichnen, als Zeichen, dass es mal außerhalb des Kanons stand. (z.B. Solo für Jade, ...) # Abgesagte Magazine, und alle Artikel, die auf ihnen beruhen. (z.B. Adventure Journal 16 und 17, ...) # Bilder aus den abgesagten Magazinen/Kurzgeschichten/Sachbüchern ... # Zusätzlich hat die Diskussion gezeigt, dass es auch in den Filmen und Spielen geschnittenen Inhalt gibt, den man kennzeichnen kann. (z.B. HK-50-Fabrik aus KotOR II, geschnittene Inhalte aus den Filmen (etwa die Toschee-Station-Sachen), ...) Was schon da ist: # Datei:Ära-Geschnitten.png # Datei:Ära-Geschnitten 30px.png # Benutzer:Darth_Schorsch/Testrampe # Benutzer:Darth Schorsch/Testrampe2 # Vorlage:Unkanonisch, es wäre auch im Bereich des Möglichen hierunter die Vorlagen für den geschnittenen Inhalt unterzubringen, wobei ich eine separate Vorlage bevorzuge. Was noch zu tun ist, wenn der Vorschlag angenommen wird: # Anpassung der Richtlinien, auf die Entscheidung, die hier getroffen wird. # Neues Ära-Zeichen hier - Vorlage:Ära einfügen - cut als Kürzel vielleicht # Überführung der Vorlagen in die QM-Vorlagen der Jedipedia, oder Erstellung neuer. Zur Abstimmung selbst: Ich würde alle bitten, die für eine besser Kennzeichnung sind und alle Konsequenzen, die diese nach sich zieht, mit Pro zu stimmen. Allen klaren Gegner mit Kontra und jene, die nur ein paar Punkten zustimmen, mit Neutral unter Nennung der Punkte, die für sie umsetzbar sind, sodass man in einer Abstimmung sehen kann, welche Punkte, falls der Vorschlag nicht komplett angenommen wird, dennoch gewünscht sind bzw. was eben nicht. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 13:24, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) Pro # : Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 13:24, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) # : Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:41, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) # : Nachdem sich eben die Farbe geändert hat: Pro. Rorret Disku 14:06, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) # :--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:42, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) # : auch wenn ich eigentlich wegen ewiger Nicht-Aktivität gar nicht mehr abstimmen sollte, hier ein Pro für eine super Idee. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 20:19, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) # : --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 18:18, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) Kontra # : Da Bisher auch schon Artikel über abgesagte, oder Geschnittene Inhalte möglich war sehe ich nicht die Notwendigkeit hierfür. Da ge-cuttete Inhalte aber nicht nur nicht kanonisch sind, sondern z.T. auch kein Eigentum, irgendeiner Lucas-Firma sind, ist die Formulierung, zum einen Testrampe2 völlig falsch, und zum anderen haben sie nichts in andern Artikel zu suchen, außer im HdK-Bereich (wo man jedoch keine eigene Vorlage braucht). Für eigene Artikel könnte man sich vielleicht auf eine Vorlage ähnlich der Unkanonisch, bzw. eine Erweiterung dessen. Da hier aber eine ganz-oder-garnicht-Abstimmung gefordert wird Da ich das ganze von anfang an schon nicht gut fand, kann ich aus oben genannten Gründen nur mit Kontra stimmen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 15:02, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) # : Sehe ich ebenso. Admiral Ackbar 15:26, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) # : Geschnittener Inhalt = Unkanonisch, Vorlage für unkanonisches gibt es, daher keine weitere Vorlage für geschnittenen Inhalt erforderlich. Boba (FAQ) 16:17, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) # : Hier habe ich quasi den gleichen Standpunkt wie damals bei der Löschdiskussion, und gebe hier Boba bzw. auch Moddi komplett recht. Wie das harmoniert nicht? Dann mal kurz zur Erklärung: Wenn wir also von Bildern sprechen, die in einem unveröffentlichten Buch vorkommen, daher also "unkanonisch sind" (aber nicht unbedingt zum offiziellen N-Kanon gehören müssen) und man diese in einem Hinter den Kulissen einbaut, dann ist das alles meiner Meinung soweit okay. (siehe meine Begründungen in der Löschdiskussion) Das muss einmal nicht heißen, dass das momentan mit unseren Richtlinien einher geht oder jeder so sieht, aber dieses Einbauen von Bildern wollten ja damals mehrere...Moddi hat hier insofern recht, dass wir hier allerdings teilweise Vorlagen bzw. Ärasymbole einbauen, die vollkommen über alles hinaus gehen, oder wie Boba es bündig erklärt hat. Inwieweit wir hier allerdings schon ge-cuttete Sachen eingebaut haben, die eigentlich komplett unkanonisch sind, ist mir nicht bekannt. Denn dagegen bin ich eigentlich vollkommen, wenngleich meiner Meinung nach gekürzter Content aus Computerspielen (die Droidengeschichte aus KotoR II) meiner Meinung nach als kanonisch angesehen werden kann (solange nichts anderes behauptet wird), da ja immerhin das Spiel ganz offiziell mit diesem Inhalt verkauft wurde. Ähnlicher Fall wäre meiner Meinung nach ein durchgestrichenes Buchkapitel, nicht aber ein "durchgestrichenes", ergo nie veröffentlichtes Buch. Hierbei oder besser gesagt hieraus finde ich es allerdings nicht so dramatisch, wenn man Bilder daraus für den HdK-Bereich verwendet. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 02:30, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) Neutral/Abwartend # : Pro - Allerdings nur ohne die Ära-Icons, ansonsten bin ich dagegen. 13:52, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) #:Ich schreib das jetzt genau ein mal: Es ist kein entweder oder!, es geht hier um eine eigen Meinung und auch die Vorlagen sind noch nicht Final sie wurden erstellt, dass man was zum Anschauen hat und sich vorstellen kann wie ees gemeint ist, falls es Verbesserungsvorschläge gibt werden sie aufgenommen. Zu den Leuten die wie Moddi abstimmen, überlegt euch zu welchen Punkten ihr Zustimmen könnt und zu welchen eben nicht und wie sie euer Meinung nach verbessert werden könnnen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 18:02, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) # : Ich bin Bens Meinung. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 18:27, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) ---- Mit 6 Für-, 4 Gegen- und 2 neutralen Stimmen wurde dieser Vorschlag abgelehnt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 13:16, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET)